1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyurea compounds which are useful for improviding the stability to light, heat and oxidation of polymeric substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that synthetic polymers are liable to undergo a severe deterioration of their physical and chemical properties when they are exposed to sunlight or other ultraviolet light source.
In order to improve the stability to light of said synthetic polymers, various stabilizers have been proposed, some of which have found a wide commercial acceptance in the field, such as some benzophenones, benzotriazoles, aromatic salicylates, .alpha.-cyanoacrylic acid esters, organo-tin compounds and the like, which, although having a certain efficiency level, are not successful to solve the problem completely, so that a need of more efficient stabilizers is very much felt in the field.